1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for recording a real-time, online biometric signature. More particularly, the present invention relates to a creating, recording and securing an electronic signature over the Internet, such as via a web browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the outset of the Internet, electronic commerce has proliferated dramatically. It is now common place to transact all types business over the Internet. Retail sales have benefited from the Internet, and now most merchants have web sites that allow online purchasing via a website or online catalogue. All that is needed to complete a purchase is access to the Internet and a credit card.
Online merchants are handicapped by the lack of a written contract signed by its customers. If an online purchaser disputes a credit card transaction, the merchant will not have a signed contract to prove the legitimacy of the transaction. As a result, online vendors are exposed to undue risk. Accordingly, there is no current method to secure the signature in its natural state as captured in real-time, complete with its unique biometric characteristics, in order to ensure that a customer consciously executed the transaction.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for generating and capturing biometric electronic signatures for online transactions.